


All under one roof

by Niall_Princess_Horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullied Niall Horan, Family, Graphic Violence, Graphic bullying, M/M, New Family, Niall is the Youngest, Niall wets the bed, Niall-centric, Relationship Problems, Shy Niall, Verbal Humiliation, William and edward are mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-09 09:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11101278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Princess_Horan/pseuds/Niall_Princess_Horan
Summary: Eveything  was fine for 12 year old niall. Just him and his dad against the world.Until his dad gets married secretly and they move in with the mystery man niall hasn't even met. But it could get worse... wait it just did. Mystery man has 5 sons.A school nightmare is the thing that completely breaks niall, but it could be the thing to fix the family.P.S. you can follow me on Twitter @meganls11But my names Riley :/





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So feedback is great! I love yo know what you're thinking, good or bad, I like to know how it's going
> 
> Feel free to read my other fics on here!
> 
> These are the ages for this fic
> 
> Zayn 30 - and Liam 35 - dad's  
> Niall 12  
> Harry 14  
> Edward 15  
> William 15  
> James 15  
> Louis 17

Niall pov

"Niall buddy? Come on. Breakfast" I'm woken by my dad gently stroking my hair until I come around.  
"Hey daddy" I mumble rubbing my fist against my eye.  
"Hey babe. Sleep well?" I nod a little as he plays with my hair and feel myself being lulled back to sleep. He scratches his nails softly into my hair to wake me back up and chuckles as I grin lazily at him.

"Breakfast babe"  
"M kay da"

I stumble to the bathroom for a quick wee, sitting down because I'm too tired to stand, before wiping and going down stairs.

Theres a bacon sandwich with ketchup and a cup of tea on the table. I grin and sit across from my dad to took in as he reads the paper.

"Tanks da" I grin, I feel a bit of ketchup dribble down my chin but I figure there's no point moving it. I'm bound to dribble more before I've finished, I'm a bit of a messy eater.

"Ni how do you feel about not going to school today?"  
"Dvd and duvet day?" I grin. One of the things I love about my dad is that he has random days like this (it doesn't happen often) where we cuddle up of the sofa and watch dvds and eat pizza. He calls it a mental health relaxation day, and they're bloody brilliant.

He also let's me have the odd day off when I'm under the weather or feeling extra emotional. I don't take mick with it though as I know he doesn't have to and he could quite easily stop letting me.

"Yeah buddy. Dvd and duvet day this morning. Couple of bits to sort later"  
"Okay" I smile, already thinking of what to watch first.

I settle on brave. Then tangled. Then finding dory. All the while me and my best friend cuddled under the duvet recharging our batteries. I have a nap somewhere near the beginning of finding dory, but wake up when it gets to the bit with the octopus.

"I didn't know octopus' have three hearts" I mutter.  
"Well shit. Neither did i"  
"Bad word da"I giggle. He doest swear much so when he does its funny and I feel like he's such a rebel.

His phone rings near the end and he rubs his hand over my back as he talks to he person on the other end.

"Yeah- all set- yeah this afternoon. He's fine. Yeah. Yeah. I know. Alright I'll see you soon. Yeah. Me too. By Li"

"Who's that" I mumble though a mouth full of pizza.

"Liam. Liam payne" I give his a look as if to say 'am I supposed to know who that is. Well I don't. Please elaborate'.

"He's my husband"  
I look in his eyes for some sort of indication this is a joke. I find none. Husband!? I didn't even know he was dating anyone, never mind married.

"I- erm- what?" I stumble.

"We got married last week. We met in school and dated. He left for college so we broke up. We met at the school reunion I went to last week and hit it off straight away. We clicked. Like we did back then. We wanted to make a proper go of things and we got married. That night. I'm so sorry i didn't tell you, I was scared I guess. I know how attached you were to josh"

Hearing his name makes me flinch. Josh was my other dad, he walked out on us when I was ten and I've sort of, had trust issues, since.

"He wants to meet you. We're also moving in with him and his kids. Bit older than you, you'll get on great" he offers me a nervous smile.

"You like him" I mutter.  
"I love him niall. It would mean the world to me for you two to be friends"

"Well i -better- I'll er, change me shirt" I say. I don't really have a choice I'm aware of that. So I don't see the point in fighting him. It's done and that's that. I also don't see why he could tell me. Why spring this all on me in one go? It doesn't feel very fair. I change in to some blue skinny jeans and a white polo shirt with my white Supras.

"You're handling this very maturely" he says as he meets me at the door.

"You're happy. You deserve that" I say honestly, accent slightly thicker due to my nerves.

"So the removal van is outside for our stuff. Need a hand packing?"

'Sure. Get it done quicker" I sigh.  
"I've done all the other rooms for the stuff were taking. Renting this house out so I'm leaving the bigger stuff, sofa, beds etc. Liam has all that at his"

"TV?"  
"Leaving it, he has a bigger one"

Of course he does.

I take my photos and personal items which consists of 3 boxes of trinkets and 3 bags of clothes. My dad puts them in the van and I get in the car. In all fairness the van isn't very big, he knew he was leaving most of it.

"You'll love liam" he grins  
"Yeah" I sigh putting my belt on.

____

Liam pov

"Today is the day! I grin at breakfast. I've been on about this for the past month. "Zayn and niall are moving in"

"Why does he have to share our room?" James moans  
"We all share dip shit" Louis sasses.  
"Louis langu-"  
"How old is he again?" Harry drags out.  
"12"  
"Baby" William mutters  
"Too right. I hate kids" Edward sighs, flopping his head on the table in defeat.

The others chuckle and so do I.

"He isn't a kid, he's a bit younger than you though, so look after him yeah?" They all grunt and grumble as a response but I don't have time to scold them for it as the door bell goes.

"Hey babe" I smile at the same time zayn says hello and I peck his lips a few times. "Hmm never get tired of that" I groan as he pulls away.

"Niall this is liam, liam this is niall" I frown but then cover it up with a smile. I'm still gutted the kiss was cut short but, oh yeah the kid.

"Hey niall"  
"Hi" he offers nervously.  
"Come in guys, come meet my boys"

___

Niall pov

Its weird seeing my dad and liam kiss. Especially since liam poked his tongue in my dad's mouth, that looked a bit gross. I never saw josh and dad do that. I go through to meet 'the boys' expecting 2. Theres 5 of them. They're all sat around th table staring at me. I feel like an animal at the zoo.

"Boys you know zee. Zee you know my boys. Kids this is niall, why don't you introduce yourselves"

"Hi I'm harry" a curly haired lad with dimples smiles half heartedly.  
"Edward" another one says coldly, looking at his phone, not even acknowledging me.  
"I'm William" the boy next to him says.  
"I'm James, us three a triplets" he offers, guesturing to himself, Edward and William.

"I'm louis. I'm late for footy dad" boy with brown fluffy hair says, his voice is higher than the others. More feminine.

"Shit yeah. Shoes and coats lads. In the car ASAP" liam says before Turing to my dad " you two coming?"

"Sure babe" my dad says with out even asking me. Liam smiles like he's just won the lottery and maybe I get why he said yes. Because its worth it just to see liam smile.

 

Liams car is an 8 seater, meaning I'm in the very back with louis and harry having a foot battle. It's only a ten minute drive and I've been kicked 6 times. Each time i mutter a quiet Ow. They don't care. I know they've heard me because the giggle a bit more each time I speak.

"Da can I get a drink?"I ask once we get there. My mouth is really dry and we're literally sat on the grass waiting for louis team to warm up for the game. Match. What ever it's called.

"Sure, can you manage us all one?" He asks. I look at how far the drinks station is and try to figure out if I can carry 8 cans that far.

"Baby" I hear William mutter.  
"Yeah course" I half lie.

He hands me a ten pound note and I set off for 2 fantas. Three sprites. One Dr pepper. One coke and a water. I might struggle to carry it but first off I'm struggling to remember everything. That's my first priority.

"Can I have a bag please" I ask as I hand the money over. The lady behind the counter smiles and puts the drinks in a bag, hands it over then the change with a 'there you go doll'. I give her a brace grins and head off.

I can't remember who wanted what so I set the drinks out one by one so people can help themselves. I take a coke before one of them changes their mind and their both gone.

I sit by myself during the game. The triplets and cheering louis on and booing at everyone else. They're all huddled together. My dad and liam are sharing little kisses like their teenagers again. Being all cute and lovey Dovey. Harry is sat talking to a girl called Perrie? Her name is irrelevant, he's preoccupied.

 

I just sit off to the side and for the first time in my life, I don't see where I fit in this dynamic. I don't see where I fit into this family.


	2. Chapter 2

Niall pov

After the football game we all head out for tea. We go to a place called Frankie and Bennies. Having to wait half an hour for a table because there are so many of us. Once we do get sat down I'm squashed in the middle of harry and louis. The triplets are oposite us with my dad and liam at either end.

Ordering is a nightmare. Too many people wanting something different and having special requests for everything they do order. For example James orders a triple cheese burger with no mustard or cheese. Why the hell order a cheese burger if you don't want the cheese?

"So niall are you exited to start yur new school?" Liam asks me while we wait for the food to arrive. We were told it would be a while.

"Weren't aware I was moving schools" I reply looking at my dad confused.  
"Yeah ni. Liam and I talked and we decided it would be best for you all to be in the same school."

"Kay"is all I mumble. So many things are being decided with out me I feel a little over whelmed.  
"So are you exited?" Edward repeats.  
"Yeah. Yeah sure"

I'm sat nibbling my chips, thinking of all my friends I'll be leaving behind at Bridge Lake High School. I'll miss them all. Especially Emily. We were getting really good friends. We've been to the cinema on our own a few times and she kissed me. I didn't tell my dad that bit. I didn't really like it, it was sloppy and wet and not like in movies when it looks good and enjoyable.

It also was a bit awkward as she's taller than me so I had to tippy toe to reach. All in all, it was rubbish, I'm not complaining, I still like her and it was probably my fault it was crap. I didn't know what I was doing. I knew she could tell it was my first.

I also didn't tell my dad that she grabbed my crotch through my jeans and gave down there a a squeeze. It get hard then and I had to adjust in the bathroom so it wasn't obvious. Emily just laughed. 

 

I'm snapped back to reality by harry elbowing me.  
"Ow" I mutter.  
"Chips that good?" He laughs.  
"What?" I mumble. He nods to my crotch and I realise I'm hard. In a freaking restaurant. I move my hands to try and subtly adjust but it doesn't work and louis notices. He also laughs.

"What are you two laughing at?" William asks, mouthful of lasagne.

"Little nialls got an erection" Louis chuckles.  
I feel my whole face flush and I focus on the table to not cry as they laugh. I hear liam tell them to stop but they don't. I feel the first tear fall and climb over harry as fast as I can to go to the bath room.

Once there I lock myself in a stall and sit with my back against the door. I tuck my knees up to my chest and wipe the tears that keep falling. I'm not just crying about my hardness. Its everything. The marriage. The moving. The boys. The school. The lack of freedom. I feel trapped. I feel powerless. I don't feel like me anymore.

"Niall? Ni babe come out. Come on buddy" I hear my dad knock on the door. He picks the lock and tries to open it but stops when he sees I'm sat aginst it.

"I'm sorry about louis. He can be a handful but he means well. I'm sure you two will get on great"

"I wanna go home dad" I mumble through tears.  
"We will- ill pay the bill and we'll all go home yeah? Dvd night with the boys? Popcorn and chocola-"

"-I mean our home. Jus me an you. Liams house isn't my home"  
"It will be. Once we get you settled in. I know it's hard Ni. But I need you to be brave for me. It'll work it's self out babe, you'll see"

I don't reply just sigh and scrub my fave of tears before standing up. Once I open the door I see harry, liam and my dad waiting. I look at the floor feeling guilty for what I said about liam when I notice I'm still hard. I just sigh and adjust my pants before leaving the cubicle.

"Ready to go home niall?" Liam asks rubbing my arm as my dad pulls me into a hug. I just nod.

 

The car ride is quiet. Everyone leaves me alone which I appreciate. I lay my head on the window and shut my eyes. Next thing I know, liam is carrying me inside like a child. Chest to chest. His hands under my bum and my legs either side of his waist.

"Here we go niall" he says laying me down in a bed. I roll over and notice the bedroom is the whole top floor. It's been converted into one huge room. With 6 beds. Great we all share.

"Bathrooms middle floor if you need is. We're also middle floor if you need anything. Or you can ask one of the boys"

"Kay" I mutter. I grin when my dad comes over and tucks me in.

"Night buddy"  
"Night daddy" I yawn.

He kisses my head before leaving the room, he says night to the others on his way out.

 

"Night daddy" Edward mocks. The others laugh and I burry my face into my pillow.  
"Seriously niall. How old are you" william snickers.  
"12" I whisper.  
"Baby" he replies.

"Why did you get a stiffy earlier?" James asks, scrolling through his phone.  
"Dunno" I lie.  
"Was it a girl? We're you having naughty thoughts about a girl?" Edward pipes up.  
"No" I lie.  
"I think you're lying. Did she... kiss you? Or maybe she.... touched you" he wiggles his eyes brows suggestively.

"Shut up" I whine.  
"So she did!" He cheers.  
"You naughty boy" William smiles.  
"Does daddy know what his little boy gets up to?" James ponders.  
"N-no" I stutter nervously.

"Awe. We best make sure that he doesn't find out then" Louis smirks.  
"Nothin happened" I try. No one believes me.  
"Then why are yu blushing. And hard again?" James laughs.

I groan and roll away from them. Once I know everyone is a sleep, I take off my t shirt and push down my boxers to squeeze myself. I whine a little and pump myself, thinking of Emily grabbing me" I last around 30 seconds which is a record for me. I finish into my t shirt so the mess doesn't go everywhere. There isn't a lot so it's not too bad. I roll it into a ball and drop it at the side of my bed. I'll move it tomorrow.

"You didn't last long" James mutters.  
"Thought you were asleep" I sigh at the lack of privacy.  
"Nope. Seriously you lasted like 30 seconds. That's shit" he laughs.

I roll over and actually do fall asleep.

____

I'm woken up, not by my dad playing with my hair. But by a load of shouting.

"That's fucking vile"  
"Oh my god"  
"DAD. DAD"  
"Seriously. Why. Why?"  
"Zayn!"

"What?"I hear my dad shout back, his voice getting closer.  
"Your son has pissed the bed"

That wakes me up. I bolt up right and realise that yes. The bed is soaked. In urine. My urine. I look around and see harry casually getting ready for school. James and william scowling at me and edward and louis doubled over laughing. I pull the duvet higher up to hide it. There's no point. They've seen everything.

"Ni? Oh babe" my dad says as he comes in. "Come on. Lets get you in the shower and ill sort your bed out okay?" I slowly get out of bed. Feeling a bit more urine dribble down which of course they all find hilarious.

"Boys. Stop laughing!" Liam snaps. They do instantly. "anything I can do zee?"

"Erm can you put these in the wash?" He says as he strips my bed. I stand there in my white with yellow stains boxers feeling numb.

"Course. I'll bring you some clean ones up. It's okay niall, it happens. Don't cry" he sooths walking off with them.

I only now realise I'm crying.

I shiver slightly at the cold but feel too numb to move anywhere.

"Come on, ill show you where the bathroom is" Harry says tugging my arm. I look at him and he wraps a jacket round my shoulders which offers me a little cover.

Harry shows me how all the taps work and gets me a towel, offering me a smile before leaving. I scrub myself three times but still feel dirty.

In the end it had to do as I'll be late for school other wise.

I wrap myself in the large towel and go back upstairs to put clothes on. I wear a simple blue shirt and black jeans with my white Supras. I notice my bed is freshly made and the boys keep glancing at me but don't actually say anything.

 

"Breakfast" liam shouts.

We all go down and there is a mountain of toast in the middle of the table with butter, jam, chocolate spread, honey, and loads of other sauces to choose from. I have one piece of toast with strawberry jam.

 

"Lets go" liam says as we all finish up.

Again I'm in the back with harry and louis. I don't mind this time as they ignore me the whole time. Suits me. I start feeling sick as liam drives up to the school gates and we start to climb out.

 

So this is it. My new school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading your comments so lemme know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is a long chapter! Introducing Josh
> 
> :D
> 
> Let me know what you think!!

Niall pov

School is absolutely horrible. The triplets leave with a group of lads and a few girls. Louis heads over to the college part of school and harry mutters "I'll show you where home room is".

He does and that's grand. I just have no idea where anything else is.

I bump into someone going into the class room and get pushed on the floor.  
"Watch where you're going" he laughs.

I raise myself to my feet and sit at the back hoping to be ignored. It's short lived when a a different boy comes to sit next to me.

"Hey I'm josh, you're niall?"  
"I- yeah. Yeah I am"  
"Irish? Cool" he smiles "saw your run in with cole earlier. He's a dick. Avoid him"  
"Yeah I figured"  
"What classes you got?"

I hand him my time table and he compares it to his. Cool I'm in most classes with you. Not physical or maths, but everything else".

I smile, thanking whoever up above, that decided to give me a break.

 

The day goes pretty slow. I'm mostly ignored baring the couple of teachers who have to point me out as the new kid.

"Hey wanna hang tonight?" Josh asks me during English, last lesson.

"Erm sure, where?"  
"My mum's having people over so have to be yours"  
"I'll havta ask me da" I mutter, pulling my phone out and sending him a quick text.

'Can I have a mate over for a bit tonight?'  
'Sure, he stayin 4 tea?'

I quickly ask josh before replying

'Yea'

_____

Josh has to go home first but says his mum will drop him off about 4:30.

"So nialler made a friend?" Louis asks in the car.  
"S names josh"  
"Well we'll have to do the big brother threatening speech" James smirks

"He's jus a friend" I argue.  
"Boyfriend?" Edward joins in.  
"No. Jus a friend friend. That's all"  
"For now" Harry pipes up.  
"Our nialler growing us so fast" william says, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye.

"Shut up" I snap.  
"Niall. Do not speak to your brother like that"  
"He isn't me brudder" I mutter.

"Do you want your friend to come round? Carry on and I won't let him."  
"I have done anythi-"  
"-stop whining you aren't 5"  
I huff as the others scoff and chuckle. Obviously nothing gets said about that.

Once inside I get a glass of milk and go up to our room. I make me bed and move some clothes that are littered around my section. Before laying in bed and playing candy crush on my phone.

"Niall! Josh is here" I hear louis shout and go down to met him.

"Hey" he smiles  
"H- hey" I feel myself blush but im not sure why.  
"I brought some sweets and junk food. Didn't know if you had any alergies so brought a selection" he says tipping the stuff out on my bed.

"T-Tanks. Strawberries m lergic to"  
"Ah, they're healthy. Wouldn't have brought them anyway"

We both laugh and I dig into some apple laces.

"What d you wanna do?"I ask.  
"You got fifa?"  
"Dunno. One of the others might. One sec" I say before going to find someone. Ideally I want harry, he's been the nicest so far.

I find louis and figure he'll do. I go further in the living room and see him studying with books everywhere and a girl sat next to him writing something.

"D you have an x box?"  
"Yeah under the tv in our room" he says  
"Can I go on it?"  
"Sure help yourself" he smiles a little at me.  
"Where are the games?"  
"Shelf next to harrys bed"  
"Tanks"

"Is he your new brother?" I hear the girl ask as I walk away.  
"Yeah, that's niall"  
"He's adorable"  
"I know" Louis agrees.

____

An hour later, josh has officially kicked my butt at every game we've played.

"Can't believe how rubbish i am" I mutter as he beats me again.  
"It's okay, bet you're good at other stuff" he smiles.  
I flush for some reason and he laughs.

"Want to try something?" He asks sitting up.  
"Sure" I mumble

Next thing I know I'm smacked in the face with a pillow.  
"Hey" I laugh. He's nice and hands me a pillow to fight back with and that's how we spend the next 20 minutes. Bashing each other with pillows and wrestling to pin each other down.

"You're strong for such a little frame" josh laughs as I pin him down and straddle his waist. It doesn't last long as he flips us over. I'm laughing too much to fight back.

"So niall. What to do with you" he ponders. I giggle as he digs his nails into my left side and he goes fro full on tickle mode.

"Josh- can't- can't breath" I laugh around 5 minutes later. He let's up but doesn't move off of me, just plants himself further into my hard crotch. Wait what. When the bananas did that happen. He notices straight away and smirks, wiggling his hips a bit more.

"You said you were straight" he acuses.  
"I am" I insist.  
"Hate to break it to you, but this guy is saying different" he says, thrusting his hips down. I lose my breath and he leans down to kiss me.

"First kiss?" He asks just before his lips touch mine.  
"N-No. Kissed a girl- emily- did it wrong though" I say honestly.

"Suppose I could teach you" is all he says before locking his lips against mine. It's a lot different from the kiss with Emily, he knows what he's doing so I can kinda follow that. It's also less sloppy and more 'oh my god'. I'm actually enjoyin this. He doesn't stick his tongue in my mouth or try to, which I appreciate. He does however nip at my neck lightly.

"Haven't left a mark don't worry" he smiles pecking my lips again.  
"G- good" I croak out.  
"You're not bad at kissing"  
"Really?" I ask a bit exited.  
"Yeah I enjoyed that a lot" he rubs his crotch against mine and I realise he's also hard.

"I'm not- I dont want to-"  
"-Shhh it's alright. I'll sort it in the bathroom yeah?" I grin as he heads off.

I grab one of my shirts and push my jeans and boxers to mid thigh before gripping my length. I only last around 25 seconds before finishing into the shirt again. I whimper as I release and flop my head back.

"Thought you were just friends" Louis asks from the door way.

"I- we- we are"  
"Ah ha. Friends don't kiss like that. Or get off to each other"  
I frown but don't say anything.

"Are you gay?" He asks softly.  
"I- I dunno" I answer honestly "I liked it more than with Emily. But never looked at a boy afore"  
"You could be gay. Or bisexual- that means you like both boys and girls. Or you could just be confused. Any is okay, you're only young you have time to figure it out" he says reassuringly.

"T-Tanks louis"  
"No problem. If you need to talk you know where I am- or you might not but come find me. And I won't tell your dad- just- don't do anything more with him. Until your 100% sure and you want to. Make sure you're ready first"

"Kay" I smile. I hear josh come back up the stairs.

"Everything alright?"he asks nervously.  
"Yeah, just came to say teas ready" Louis smiles. I head down and hear louis stop josh before saying "hurt him and you'll have me to deal with"

"You're not scary" josh replies.  
"No? Well niall has 5 older brothers so bring it" Louis replies before joining me and looping his arm over my shoulder.

We have curry for tea and I end up staining my shirt as I dribble once or twice (7 times).

"MY mum's outside" josh says after we've done the dishes, josh offered and I said I'd help.

"Okay. I'll see you- erm tomorrow?"  
"Course" he smiles he pecks my lips and heads out, shouting bye to the others on his way out.

Luckily liam has a u shaped sofa that has 9 seats so we can all sit down and spread out a little. I sit next to louis and he puts his arm around me.

We're watching Hollyoaks and I feel my eyes dropping, next thing I know, I'm asleep against louis shoulder.

____

"Niall? Wake up" I'm woken by louis shaking my shoulder. I open my eyes and realise I'm in bed. Awe someone carried me up again. I grin and sit up. That's when I feel the wetness again. I look down to confirm and feel myself start to cry again.

"Come on, go get a shower, ill sort this" Louis says rubbing my back. I see James, Edward and William getting ready, smirking and laughing. Harry isnt in our room. My dad and liam come up as I'm about to leave.

"Ni again?" My dad sighs.  
I just sniff.

"It's alright. It happens" Louis says.  
"Yeah don't worry niall. Why don't you get a shower" liam says.  
"Anything I can do louis?" My dad asks.  
"Yeah, I'll stick these in the wash, can you put new sheets on. I need to get ready"

"Course. Thank you louis"  
"Don't thank me. He's me little brother after all"

I smile at that and head of to shower once again.

____

Josh is the same with me at school. He doesn't mention last night so neither do I. He does however ask if he can come over again tonight I smile and say yes after checking with my dad.

____

This time we have spaghetti bolognaise that ends up down my pink shirt.

"I think we should get him a bib" James laughs as I scoop mince from my shirt.  
"Leave him" Harry sighs  
"He's gona need a new lot of shirts" william says.  
"I'm good at getting stains out don't worry" liam smiles at me. I feel my cheeks flush as I think about him getting the urine stains out of my sheets.

"Hey, wanna sleep at mine this weekend? Josh asks.  
I panic. Of course I want to. I've made a friend. A great friend who is really good at kissing. By I don't want to wee all over him. Or his bed. Or let him find out I wee the bed.

"We all watch louis play footy on Saturdays, finishes pretty late. You could come with though and we'll drop you home after" Harry says. His eyes flick to me and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Yeah sounds great. Off to see me nan Sunday anyway" josh grins.

Josh kisses me a little harder and rubs a hand over my back before leaving and I stand there grinning like an idiot.

"Awe has your boyfriend gone home" James asks.  
"Enough. Niall is allowed friends. Now leave him alone" liam snaps.

Louis smiles at me and I cuddle up to him again. This time he pulls me legs over his and runs a hand through my hair.

____

"This is nasty" I hear as someone shakes me shoulder roughly. I wake up in bed again and grin before seeing James.  
"Can't you find the toilet? Need me to draw you a map?"  
"He's gona ruin that mattress" william comments, pulling up his jeans.

"Why don't you go to the toilet before bed?" Edward sighs as he plugs his nose. It does smell pretty ripe in here now.

"M sorry" I cry as my dad comes up with liam in tow.  
"It's okay niall-" liam starts.  
"No. No it isn't. You aren't 5 anymore niall. Go get cleaned up. We'll talk about this later" my dad sighs.

Once again i shower. And cry. And feel like a baby. A dirty baby.

I'm sat eating my coco pops with the others when my dad mentions it.

"You'll got to the loo before bed, I'll start waking you up when you fall asleep before hand. And no drinks after 7pm"

"Kay" I mumble.  
Louis runs my back softly through my shirt and offers me a smile.

"Maybe we should get a matress protector" liam suggests and I feel myself flush and whimper. The triplets obviously find it hilarious.

"Yeah. Good idea. I'll pick one up from Tesco today" my dad says.

"Da?" I whisper.  
"Yes niall" he sighs.  
"M sorry"  
"I know niall. But we can't continue like this. Well try these options okay?"  
I just nod then move my dish and get my shoes on.

I'm sat on the stairs waiting for everyone else when louis joins me.

"Don't worry. You'll grow out of it, James did. He was 10 when he stopped wetting the bed. Everyone advances differently. It doesn't mean you're stupid or a baby, just a late bloomer"

"What if josh finds out or anyone at school?" I sigh.  
"They won't. The boys tease you because they tease Everyone. But they wouldn't tell anyone something like this. I promise you that"

I feel better knowing no one else will find out.

___

Josh does join us for the game Saturday and it's great. I finally fit in a little more. It's been a week since moving in, but I now click with louis, harry a little bit and liam.

I hate the no drinking after 7pm rule. I get really thirsty through the night. The matress protector feels plasticky to lay on, even with a sheet over it. Luckily me and josh sit on the duvet so you can't tell.

I've had it on my bed for 2 nights now and it's still ended up wet both nights. Despite not drinking after 7pm and going to the toilet before bed.

"Our room stinks" James complains as harry and louis strip my bed once again.

"He's only young and he's adjusting to new sorroundings. Leave him be" Louis snaps.

"It does smell though" Edward points out.  
"I'm sorry" I whisper.  
"Doesn't stop our room smelling like the mens room in a pub toilet" william snaps.

"Go shower niall" Harry says.

I do, I don't meet Liam or my dad's eyes on my way down.

____

"Your duvet is so soft" josh smiles as we're laid on my bed discussing, well, everything.

"I know. Like a cloud" I mutter as he runs his hand through my hair.

"Niall wake up" liam shakes my tummy a little.  
"Huh? What?" I yawn.

"Josh has to go home and you need to do toilet and teeth" he says, I look around and see josh asleep next to me. I smile a little at him.

"Josh? Your mum will be here soon" I say shaking his arm and then looking at the clock. 7:13. His mum's coming around half 7.

"Yeah, okay" he smiles as he looks at me. He stretches his arms over his head and we both head down.

This time he cups my face with his hand as he kisses me good bye. I still don't know what it means in terms of my sexuality. Or where we are. But I'm happy enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Niall pov

"Hey Ni" Josh smiles as I take a seat next to him in science.  
"Hiya josh" I grin.

 

"So today were having a quiz. There will be no talking. You won't be graded, this is so I can see what areas people need more help with" Mrs Clarke says as she made out the mini booklets.

Everyone collectively groans and she just sighs saying "40 minutes beings now"

 

The quiz is fairly easy, it's all about paint pigments and photosynthesis and the periodic table. All stuff I know. It's when it gets to the reproduction system .... aka sex .... that I struggle.

____

"Coming to mine tonight?" I ask josh as we wait in line for our lunches.  
"Why do you two live in each others pockets?" A girl asks near by. I've notices her in a couple of my lessons. Hannah I think she's called.

"We're friends." I frown.  
""Just friends?" She wiggles her eye brows suggestively and I frown even more.  
"Yes. Shove off Hannah." Josh snaps, tugging my shirt to get me to follow him.

"Ignore her" he says as he starts on the cheese sandwich.  
"We're friends right?" I ask, he's never actually confirmed that so I'm just checking.  
"Course. Have a chat tonight about maybe more? Quite fancy going to with you some time"  
"Like- like as a- a date?"  
"If you'll let me take you on a date then yeah" he smiles. I beam at him in response.

"Who's this" a boy asks josh as he stands with 3 boys and 4 girls.

"Niall my friend. Niall this is my cousin Darren"  
"Hiya" I offer a little wave.  
"Awe he's tiny" one of the girls giggles.  
"You're friends with the brace face" Darren frowns. I also frown. That was mean.

"Darren be nice to him" josh snaps.  
"Or what?"  
"Or he's the little brother of the Payne family." He threatens.  
"Oh. Right- right yeah- see yah around" he mutters before walking off.  
"What was all that about?"  
"Your brothers are legends here. Louis is like the sassyest drama queen going. The triplets are like full on Mafia and harry is all sex on legs" josh grins.

"Oh. What m I then?" I frown when he says he arry is sex on legs. He's my friend not harrys.

"You're my princess" he whispers offering me a secret smile.

____

"Why don't you sleep at mine this weekend?"  
"Can't Joshy I get home sick" I sigh as he plays with my hair. We're currently cuddled in bed watching NCIS.  
"I could sleep here. You know, dvd's and junk food. Secret kisses. Loads of cuddles" he says nipping at my neck lightly. I moan a little in response.

"This always get you huh? Like this?" He says grazing his teeth over my neck.  
"S good. S nice Joshy" I rush out.

He rubs his hand over my bulge and I buck up into him.

"Can yu get off from this?"  
I nod quickly.

He grins his hips down into mine repeatedly for about 13 seconds before I cum in my boxers. A bit of it leaks onto my jeans. I flop back as josh keeps grinding.

"You're so pretty Niall-"

I whine as I feel his body weight leave mine. I look up into the angry face of liam, holding josh by the hood on his jumper. James and edward laughing in the corner and louis shaking his head before walking over to me.

"What makes you think you can touch my son?"  
"He isn't your son and I didn't touch him. Just grinded against him" josh smirks.  
I bite my lip, out of fear for Josh's health and my own.

"Not biologically. But I consider him my own. How dare you-"  
"-Where's his real dad?" Josh buts in.  
"Working late" william says as he now joins the party. I shuffle in my jeans as my cums starts to dry.

"You're both 12 years old, what-"  
"I'm actually 14. Held back two years"

My eyes bulge, I didn't know what.

"Well my son is too young to be doing any of this and so are you. I'll be calling your mother" liam says firmly. "Come on niall, you come down as well" liam says a bit nicer.

"M gona change-"  
"-No. You're big enough to have an orgasm in the presence of someone, you're big enough to sit in the mess"

"He's too young to be doing this stuff" Louis snaps at josh.  
"He didn't complain"  
"I'm gona make you regret that" James says as he punches josh in the face.

"No. no!" Liam says pushing him away as william grabs him and pulls him away.  
"He's big enough to know what he wants. You all baby him" josh laughs not phased by the black eye.

"He still wets the bed! How do you expect us not to baby him!" Edward yells. I freeze.

Josh looks at me as though he figuring something out. It takes a minute but he grins.

"Water sports kink, cool". I have no idea what that is but it earns him another punch, to the stomache this time, by louis.

____

We're both sat at the table waiting for joshs mum to arrive.

"You didn't tell me you were 14" I mutter.  
"You didn't ask"  
"Are you- you mad at me?" I ask shyly.  
"No, mad at the situation. Will you get in trouble?" He asks moving some hair out of my face.

"Maybe? I dunno. Probably" I sigh. "M sorry bout the punches"  
"It's okay doll" he smiles. He hasn't mentioned the bed wetting so neither do I.

 

"What are you playing at!" Is the first thing joshs mum says, not to josh but to me.  
"I erm- I- what?"  
"Don't act innocent. Getting my son to rub your under grown little willy and blaming him when daddy shows up"

"I didn't-"  
"-bull shit you clearly wanted it which is why you got hard and made a mess all over your sluty self. Come on josh."

"Mum he isn't a slut" josh argues.  
"He is to me. NOW MOVE!"

He pecks my cheek before leaving and I bite my lip again.

____

"Liam?" I ask tentively.  
"Yeah niall, come in" he sighs. He's in the office sorting out some completions for house conveyancing.

"I'm sorry" I say, looking at the floor.  
"For what?"  
"Everything. I'm sorry I did that. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm sorry I don't like girls-"  
"-Hey, hey, hey. No. Don't apologise for that" he says, he walks over and kneels in front of me.

"Your dad and I are gay yeah? It's okay for you to be. Or bisexual or straight or what ever else there is. I just don't get why you wanted to do that with him. You're too young to be doing anything like that"

"It felt good" I mumble.  
"It might have. But you're not mature enough to mentally handle this yet. This is for grown ups and one of you could have gotten hurt"

"It can hurt?" I ask puzzled.  
"If you'd have gone further and done it wrong then yeah. You'd have been in a lot of pain."

"Oh" I sigh.  
"I know it seems unfair. You like him yeah, and your body is feeling all these new feelings and emotions and you're confused. But me and your dad only want you to be safe and happy. I need you to promise me you won't do that again, not yet, you need to wait a couple more years at least. And please don't do anything more than that either"

"I promise I won't"  
"That's my boy. Why don't you go have a shower, ill talk to your dad and if you promise this is then end of it we'll drop it"

I give him a hug and nod confirmation before running off to shower.

____

I go to sleep to a good night text from josh:  
'Today ws fun. C yu tmora babe x'

I reply with:  
'Night joshy x'

____

Josh is still allowed round but we're to be supervised and not left alone in any room which sucks. James and edward are having a fifa match as we lay on my bed playing go fish. (And sharing little kisses)

"Don't peek at my cards" I giggle as he kisses my lips in order to look at my cards.  
"You like my kisses"  
"Yeah" I grin.

 

"M off to the loo" I say 5 minutes later and head off. When I get back josh is under the duvet playing on his phone.

"This sheet feels like plastic"  
"Oh erm-"  
"-It's a matress protector yeah? My little sister has one"  
"Yeah" I mutter sitting down next to him under the duvet.

"Don't be shy. Is that why we couldn't have sleep overs?" He asks nicely, moving a bit of hair out of my face.

"Yeah it is. M sorry for lying and - being a baby" I whimper.  
"You can be my baby" he smiles and kisses my lips.

He tries to rub my already hard willy through my jeans, but edward shouts "hands above the duvet before I break them"

 

____

When I get to school the next day josh isn't in form room I text him to see where he is and he says back:

'I av a sprise 4 yah. Mee mi n booys bav room n art coridor afta form room :) x'

My reply is:  
'Kay Joshy, cant wait x'


	5. Chapter 5

Niall pov

After form room I skip maths and head to the Art corridor bathroom. Theres an out of order sign on it so I'm a bit confused and text josh to see if I'm at the right loo.

He pokes his head out and grins at me, holding the door open for me to follow.

Once inside I'm a bit nervous, even more so when he locks the door.

"What are you-"  
"-Shhh. Trust me yeah?" He says and pecks my lips.

I'm even more confused when Darren and another two boys come out of one of the stalls. The two mystery men block the door while Darren and Josh talk.

"How long to get him hard?" Darren asks.  
"A minute at most" josh laughs and makes his way over to me. I back up as far as I can into the corner and josh just grins at me.

"Just pretend it's only me yeah?" Is all he says as he kisses me. I hate myself for it but I kiss back almost straight away. He cups my cheek with one hand and rubs my hip with the other as he presses his lips harder against mine. I then feel a leg nudge my legs apart a little and his slides his thigh between them, until he's up against my crotch.

He pulls his lips away nd I try to follow but can't from the grip on my cheek. His leg is rubbing against me a bit harder now and I whine from the friction.

"You hard for me?" He asks in my ear. I nod and hide my face in his neck. That's when he pulls away.

"He's hard" is all he says as he stands back a little. Darren and one of the others walk a bit closer to me.

"Alex grab the supplies" - he does then joins the two again. Door man also joins us now after checking the door is locked.

Darren punches me in the stomache and I fall to the ground from pain. I cry our as the air is knocked out of me and cover my tummy with my hands. I feel joshs hands card through my hair before he grips tightly and knees me in the face, pushing my hair down as his knee comes up.

I whimper and cry again, this time blood is dripping from my nose. I feel a few tears fall and pray they don't notice. They do of course.

"Awe the little baby crying? It's only payback for the punches josh got from your dick head brothers" Darren laughs.

I look up and see if I can make a run for the door. I can't run that far with my stomache. I feel like if I move I'm gona vomit everywhere. To top it all off my head is pounding.

"Pin him" is all Darren says. I'm then kicked in my side, the same one I was punched in, and rolled onto my back. My head hits the floor on the way down and my vision goes blurry for a few seconds.

I'm then aware of Alex and Darren pinning me down as Josh takes off my shoes, socks, jeans and shirt. I shiver as I'm left in my boxers on the floor.

"Callum get a few pics" Darren suggests, he's obviously he leader here. Callum gets his phone out and takes some picture of me in my boxer shorts. I think this will be it, rough me up a bit, strip me off. Then leave. I thought wrong.

I'm then stripped out of my boxers and Alex sits near my head, holding my hands to the floor so I can't cover up.

"Awe he's tiny" callum laughs, still taking pictures.  
I turn my head away as more tears fall and my nose goes runny.

"Here you go; have fun" josh smirks as he hands Darren something. Alex grabs my wrists in one hand and covers my eyes with the other so I can't see.

I can feel however. I feel my legs lifted and my bum raise off the floor. IM then dropped and land on something plastic but kinda soft. It's only when it's pulled ovet my front and taped up I realise what it is. It's a nappy. 

I thrash around to try and get away but let's face it there are four of them. I haven't got a bloody chance.

Alex moves his hand so I can see as callum comes forward with some duck tape. He then wraps it around my waist, covering the tabs, around 8 times. I'm not getting out of this.

I whimper again as more pictures are taken.

"So apparently you're a bed wetter. Thought we'd help you out. This way you can't have a little accident at school" Darren mocks. "But I think the baby should use it. So we know it's safe to leave and he can look after himself"

I'm now fully aware that I'm not getting away. But im also made aware I really need the toilet. I'm pinned to the floor again, I shiver from the coldness against my bare skin, and Darren presses my lower stomache. Where my bladder is. I hold it in. There is no way in hell I'm weeing in a nappy.

I'm punched n the stomache again.

"I know yu need a piss. Your stomache rock hard. Let it go. Or I'll kept hitting you until you go." Darren warns, slapping my face to prove it.

I have tears streaming down my face and I want my daddy. I just want to go home and be wrapped in a big hug and snuggle and be safe-

"-I dont have all day!" I'm brought back to reality as I'm kicked in my crotch.  
"Ow" I cry trying to hold it.  
"Next ones harder. Let go" he presses my stomache down harder and as much as I try, I can't hold it in. I feel the small trickle at first then a bit faster until I've finished into the nappy. The others laugh as my stomache goes soft and the nappy bulges.

"He actually did" josh wheezes.  
"That's great" callum hollers.  
"Did the wickle baby piss himself. Make a mess in his wickle nappy. Maybe the baby should have some pleasure and shoot some cum from that wickle cock. Add to the mess" Darren smirks then motions for josh to do just that.

"Josh? Please let me go" I whimper.  
"No. Your family humiliated me so it's your turn to be laughed at" is all he says as he rubs me through he soggy nappy.

"That's gross it's all warm" he mutters. Which the others find hilarious.

He forces his lips against mine and straight away sticks his tongue in my mouth. I whimper as we haven't done this and I don't know what to do. He rubs my hip and cheek and I feel myself get hard again.

He grinds his hips against mine and that's all it takes for me to cum in the already soaked nappy. Adding to the mess and my king my crotch warmer and wetter.

"Thanks" IS all josh says as he stands up and walks over to Darren.  
"He finished?"  
"Yah. I know what he looks like when he's cum. He finished"

"Dunno about you but I need a piss now" Alex says getting his willy out and pointing it at me as I'm curled up on the bathroom floor. He starts weeing, it hits my legs at first then he moves up so the last bit goes in my hair. 

I'm shaking from how dirty I feel. I'm such a baby. A stupid pathetic baby. No wonder Joey left us. I whimper more at that thought and feel more wet hit me. I look to see Darren and Josh now using me as a toilet. I look away when some splashes my face. It's now all over my chest and back. My arms and legs. My face and hair.

 

"Awe the little baby with his tiny dick is now all messy. What to do with you? On second thought- we'll leave you alone now." Is all he says as he grabs my clothes and shoes, putting them in his bag and walking out. Alex kicks me in the crotch again and I curl into a tighter ball shape as more tears fall down my cheeks.

Callum spits on me, it lands in my hair to mix with everything else. Josh takes a few pictures the leaves with out a word as well.

 

I finally cry loudly. I sob into my wee covered arm and completely breakdown.

____

Louis pov

My phones died so I'm fuming but I'm sat with my little brothers having fish and chips that I snuck out to get, so alls good. I texted niall to tell him and he hasn't shown up so I'm a bit pissed and thinking about eating his chips. No pint wasting them.

 

"Not today sales people" James sighs as he declines the call from a number he doesn't recognise.  
Harry is then called by the same number and he also declines it.

 

Edward is then called by the same number and he answers in a pissed off tone.

"Hello?"

____

 

Niall pov

I don't know what to do. I've tried to get to the sink to clean myself but cant move as I'm in too much pain. I've shuffled to my bag that luckily had my phone in it and called louis. It goes straight to voicmail so he's either on the phone or its switched off.

I then call James and he declines my call. I sigh and call harry. I start crying when he does the same and give up for a minute to think about my other options. I don't have any. I can't leave the bathroom naked baring a nappy with three lots of wee all over me.

I sigh and call edward. He answers but snaps "Hello"

"H-hi- edward"I whimper as my ribs start hurting more.  
"Who's this?" He asks confused.  
"It's ni- iall. I need help" I sob.  
"Niall? Where are you?" He asks, more alert and sounding genuinely concerned. His voice is echoy so I think I'm on speaker.

"D boys room. N art" I mumble as I feel my head start to spin.  
"What's happened?" He asks  
"Josh- n- hurts" I mutter before I black out.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis pov

As soon as we hear the location of niall we abandon the chips on the stairs and race to the Art room corridor. We search the first bathroom and don't find niall s we go to the other one that says out of order and try that one.

We find him. My heart should settle down. I should be relieved. I'm not.

We go in the bathroom and the sight of him makes Harry physically vomit in the hand sink. He's laid naked on the floor in the corner. Unconscious in a nappy that looks used. Bruises littering his entire body. With what looks like.... urine? Staining his porcelain skin.

"Niall? Niall? Come on buddy wake up?" I hear edward say as he shakes his shoulder lightly, then a bit rougher.

"I'll ring dad" william says.  
"I'll get a teacher" James mumbles before leaving the bathroom.

I kneel in front of him and try to help wake him with out moving him too much.

"Dad's on his way he'll be here in ten" William mumbles.  
"Did you ring Zayn?" Harry asks, he's now joined us and has taken to carding his hands through nialls stale, stuck together in places, hair.

"Dad said he'd do it" he replies as Mr Harper from The Technology department comes in the room.

"What's happened?" He asks stupidly.  
"Our little brother has been beaten up to an unconscious state, stripped of all his clothes and put in a nappy, that he was forced to use. He's been used as a toilet, then left on his own" Harry snaps.

"Okay. Okay. Come away boys you'll get urine on you-"  
"You honestly think that's what we care about? A bit of piss on our shirts?! We don't. We care about our baby brother and him being mentally damaged for life!" I snap/ shout.

"What if he's been raped?" William mumbles from the edge of the room, he looks scared to death.  
"He- might have- it's possible. If he hasn't- then that's a relief. If he has- we support him- and protect him. Be the big brothers he needs us to be. The brothers we should have been from the start" Edward says.

"Where m I?" A small irish voice mumbles. I don't think I have ever been more relieved to hear a voice.

"Niall? It's louis. We're all here. All your brothers are here. Can you open your eyes for me?" I says stroking his hair softly, de-tangling my fingers as they get stuck in the hard hair.

"You'll get wee on you" he cries as he opens his eyes and sees his head is in harrys lap and we're all sat with him holding him.

"It's okay, we were due a shower this month anyway" o say jokingly.  
He giggles a little and shivers from the cold.

"Where are your clothes?" James asks.  
"They took em" he whispers, a few tears falling.  
"Who did this?" Edward asks, holding nialls hand.  
"Can we go home. I'll talk to you at home. Want me daddy" he whimpers as more tears fall.

I coo at him and 'shhh' him, whispering that he 'can talk when hes ready' and 'there's no rush' and we 'all love him' and 'Zayn will be here soon'.

 

Niall pov

I shiver once more, flinching as the pain in my ribs digs in to me and makes a sharp stabbing sensation in my whole left side.

"Here, let's get you in these. We can get you clean at home" James says as he pulls out some Physical Education shorts and takes off his jumper. 

"I'll get wee on it" I whisper.  
"It's okay, they'll wash. There only clothes. My baby brother is more important to me than a jumper" he sooths. I cry even more at the word 'baby'. There all right, I am a baby and I deserved this and it's my fault for being so pathetic in the first place.

They all sit me up gently and help me in to the jumper.

"Should we take this off?" Harry asks louis motioning to the nappy I'm wearing.  
"Niall? We can take it off now, or leave it on and take it off at home so you can have a proper clean" he says, giving me the choice.

"Ts all messy" I mutter, not looking any of them in the eye.  
"Do you want to take it off at home then? We can give you a proper clean there?"  
I nod a little as I feel any remaining dignity I had, go straight down the drain.

I'm manoeuvred into the shorts that are miles too big but hide the fact I'm wearing a wee and cum filled nappy.

"You shouldn't be moving him we can sort this. Boys you go back to class" a teacher I don't recognise starts saying from the door way.

"-Are you on crack? We aren't leaving him on his own. This happened in a school full of people. Like fuck we're leaving him alone again so it can happen again" Edward snarls.

James' phones starts to ring and he answers with a "hey dad"  
"Yeah- they won't let you in? Yeah. No he's awake now. Really shaken and battered. Yeah. No no. I- we don't know yet. He wanted to talk at home- I dont think he feels safe to talk about it here- no. Alright yeah, we'll come down. Bye"

"He's at the main entrance. They won't let him in"  
"Right, we'll come to you then" William says.

"Niall? Can you walk down babe?" Louis asks softly.  
"M too sore" I whisper holding my ribs.  
"Okay babe. We'll get you some meds soon yeah? Right. What to do?" He replies.

"I'll carry him" Harry says as he crouches to pick me up. I raise my arms to make it easier and he lifts me from under my arm pits, then moved his hands to my bum for support. My legs down either side of him and arms round his neck as I lay my head on his shoulder.

I'm great full for his lanky legs and toned body at this moment in time. I don't feel like he's going to drop me. Which is obviously a bonus.

His hands squelch under my bum as the wetness from the nappy pushes further into my bum and I shudder.

It takes 5 minutes to get to the main entrance, harry taking extra care on the stairs not to drop me, which I appreciate. When we do get there, the head of year 10 and deputy head of the school are at the main gates telling Liam he doesn't have authority to take us out of class during school hours.

Louis shoves them out of the way and presses the big Button that opens the doors and we got through. They of course follow.

"Niall? Oh babe are you okay? Oh sweetheart, what have they done to you?" Liam gushes as he gives me a big hug. It's kind of awkward with the way harry is holding me but I appreciate the comfort behind it.

"What's this all over you?" He says as he rubs a bit of the dried Urine. It's stained my skin in yellow and orange streaks.

"They- used me as a toilet- s wee" I mumble as the flood gates open one again and I cry into harry shoulder.

"Oh my god darling" he mutters, hugging me close again. "Want me to ake him harry?"

I assume harry says yeah as liam scoops me out of his arms and cradles me to his chest. He whispers "I've got you darling. Me and your brother and your dad are all here for you. Your dad's meeting us at home okay, it's quicker for him to go straight there than us wait an hour here for him. He'll be there when we get back" I just nod and snuggle in to his chest.

For the first time today, I feel safe.

"You don't have authority to take them out of class Mr Payne" the deputy head tries again.  
"They're my kids. If I want to take them out of this appalling school with barbaric kids that use my son as a urinal- beat him so he's black and blue, strip him naked and put him in a nappy!! then I will!"  
"You may take Louis, James, Edward, William and Harry. If you write a note of absence as to why they will be leaving. But you don't have authority to remove Niall from our care-"

"-CARE!? you call this care? He had been scared for life and I do have authority as me and his father are married. Meaning I have the same rights his biological father has. Regardless, I am taking all of them and I will be reporting this to the Board of Education. The Board of Directors and the police." Is all he says before walking out, my big brothers follow and get in the car.

He tries to put me in the front seat so I don't have to climb over anyone or anything but I wiggle and squirm.

"What's up babe?"  
"I'll get wee on the seat" I whisper.  
"It's okay, the car needs a good wash anyway. Come on son let's get you home"

He helps me into the seat and louis strokes my hair over the top of the seat as Liam puts on my seat belt.

Around 10 minutes I'm to the drive the nappy starts to really itch my willy and -b- balls.

I try to subtly itch them but can't through the bucket full of wee and the plastic nappy I'm wearing.

"What's up Ni?" Liam asks as he keeps glancing at me then back to the road.  
"M itchy" I whisper.  
"From the nappy?"  
"Did they tell you?" I ask, referring to the boys.  
"Yeah. But I thought they'd taken it off. I could tell when I took over from harry carrying you. I know what a nappy feels like babe"

"They made me use it" I whimper as I remember them all laughing as Darren pressed my stomache and hit me until the urine filled the nappy.

"We'll fix this darling. I promise you. It will take time Niall, but I promise we'll all be here every single step of the way" Louis says, stroking my hair again.

Once we get home I'm met out of the car by my dad and that makes me release a new round of tears.

He cuddles me tightly and carries me to the sofa.

"What's all this over you?" He asks, just like Liam did, about the yellow- orange urine stains.

"They weed on him" James sighs.  
"They- how many of them were there?"  
"Four. Three weed on me" I whisper.  
He ignores the urine covering me and took me into his chest, trailing his hand up and down my back in a soothing manor.

"Lets give you a bit of a wash" liam says. He comes back in with the washing up blow full of warm soapy water. Some shower gel, a sponge, some baby wipes, shampoo and conditioner.

"Niall babe, who do yu want to help you. I know you're embarrassed, there's no need to be, we aren't mad and certainly don't find any of this funny. But we want you to be comfortable, who would you like to help you? And who would you like in the room?"

"Want m daddies" I whimper.  
"Okay sweetie. Your daddies are right here. We're right here. Shhhh, we've got you" liam sooths. He pets my hair and wipes some tears from my eyes.

"We'll go upstairs, give you some space, if you need anything, let us know" Louis says making his way towards the door and the others stand up also making their way out of the room.

"Tank you. For comin to get me. N lookin after me." I say after them.

Harrys the first to turn around an give me a big gently hug and kiss my cheek, regardless of the mess on it.  
William and James then give me a joint hug. Edward follows and the Louis. Louis mumbles "I'd do the same for any of my little brothers. You aren't any different"

___

 

Once they have left the room liam and my dad help me out of the jumper and shorts.

"Oh babe" My dad says, tearing up as he sees the nappy, my groin has started to go bright red from the irritation.

"Shall we take this off?" Liam asks. I nod mumble and he nips to the kitchen, coming back with some sissors. He cuts through the tape and nappy in four places, kind of where I imagine the corners to be and slide it off me.

My groin, willy and balls are bright red, covered in urine and dried cum and the sight makes me cry again.

"Oh babe, we'll get you cleaned up and put some cream on. It's okay, shhh your daddies are here. Daddy has you. Daddy has his little boy" liam sooths and it makes me feel slightly better that they aren't repulsed by me.

 

My dad works on washing my hair and getting that clean as liam cleans my body. He avoids my private places and I think he'll do them last. I'm preparing for that to hurt the most.

Nearly 2 hours later my hair and body are clean and I feel a lot better. I don't feel like a dirty, pathetic, slut. I feel more human. When my dad goes to get some clean water for the 4th time, to do my privates, I apologise to liam.

"M sorry. I broke my promise" I whimper.  
"Hey, it's okay. What promise babe?"  
"I promised I wouldn't do the cum thing with anyone gain, for a few years. I tried not to. He made me in the nappy after I wet it" I cry. More tears fall and a bit of snot dribbles from my nose.

Liam wipes my eyes and nose with some tissue before giving me a tight hug and saying "it's okay. You don't be sorry for that. I know you didn't mean to. Or want to. And you tried, for me, you tried. I know that Niall and I'm not mad at you.".

"I also promised daddy I'd try to not wee myself. I wet myself. Through the day. And at school" I blub, rubbing my eye with my fist.

"Daddy isn't mad darling. He loves you, we both do. Both of your daddies love you. Our special little boy. This doesn't change that. We know you tried and you were in a situation where you didn't have a choice. It's okay babe. I promise. We still love you the same as we did before"

"Ready to give down here a little clean?" My dad asks as he motions to my crotch. I nod lightly.

"Do you want us to do it or you?" Liam asks. He was actually really gently cleaning my body. It hurt on my ribs but not really anywhere else.

"Can you do it? Please?"

"Of course babe. Lay back." I do and close my eyes as I spread my legs slightly.

I feel him wash around my willy first, all around it and under neath. He picks it up washing thoroughly, including the tip. He then moves to my balls, doing the same. All around, under and in between. He then washes my bum, both cheeks and in between. He coos me the whole time. Telling me how well I'm doing and that he's nearly finished. He cleans my groin and thighs again before declaring I'm clean.

"Am I putting the cream on or you?"he asks, holding up some sudo cream. I point to him and lay back again.

I flinch a few times due to how cold it is and when hes finished my dad helps me into some boxers, joggers and a shirt. I'm then put in one of Harrys hoodies.

"What do you want to do now?" Liam asks, stroking my slightly damp hair.

"Can you jus hold me?" I mumble, tears falling once again. Im suprised I have any tears left to fall.

They don't answer just get situated on the dmsofa with my cuddled in between them. I tangle curl up and lay my legs over my dad and my head in liams lap.

"We've got you. Our boy. Our perfect, sweet, little boy" I hear liam mumble. He sounds close to tears. Then again, so am I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE TO COME ON THIS!
> 
>  
> 
> So how's everyone liking this one??
> 
> Prompts are open so send ideas in!


	7. Chapter 7

Harry pov

We all head upstairs trying to make sense of what's happened. I'm sat on my bed and it's taking all my strength not to go down stairs and hold niall as he cries his little eyes out. We can hear his crying from the third floor.

I'm trying to give niall a little space. It's around 3 hours later when he stops crying. In that time the 5 of us have come to the understanding it had something to do with Josh. Niall said his name before blacking out, meaning he must have played some part in the humiliation of my little brother. 

"Do we know where he lives?" Edward asked.  
"No, he never said" James mutters.  
"He's dead tomorrow. I'm gona kill him" Louis mutters, I can see the rage behind his eyes. "I'm gona make him suffer first, get all the information I need. Find out who else was involved then he's dead"

"Do you think h- he was r- raped?" I stutter.  
"I don't know hazza" James sighs. Edward puts his arm around me and louis tucks me under his chin.

Around 10 minutes after the crying stops Zayn comes up.

"Hi boys. I wanted to say thank you, for looking after him. I really appreciate you going to get him and defending him"

"Is he okay?" William asks  
"He- he will be. It's gona take time. He might be a bit quiet for a while or seem a bit different than usual. I'm not really sure how he's going to take this. He's asleep right now, cuddled into liam. How are you boys doing? I know this must be hard for you"

"Nialls the one who was hurt. He's the one we need to make sure is okay" I protest.

"I know he's hurt harry. But so are you boys. It can't have been easy finding him like that. In that state. It's okay for you to be upset and affected by this. Anyone would be. I want you all to know you can talk to me. If you need a cuddle or a little cry or to shout or scream or have a melt down. It's okay. I want you to know you can come to me about this. Or anything. Anything at all."

"Are the police getting notified?" Louis asks.  
"Yes. They will be. It's assault and they- who ever did this will not get away with it."

"We'll have to give statements" Edward notes. It's not a question. We know we will.

"Hey. Hey. It's okay. If you don't feel up to it that's okay. I'm going to give them a ring and let them know so they can get a statement from Niall and begin the investigation. If you aren't ready to be questioned yet that's okay." He reassures us.

"I'll do it. If nialls brave enough to actually go through this and talk about it, the least i can do is tell them what I know. Give them as much information as I can to help the investigation" I smile softly.

"Thank you harry" Zayn smiles and tucks me under his chin in a tight hug.

"Can I see my little brother now?" I ask.  
"Course. He might still be asleep but he's in the living room with liam"

"Zayn- i- can I talk to you about something" I mumble.  
"Course, anything harry" he smooths some of my curls down.

"You and my dad are serious and happy yeah?" He nods "would- is it- I mean- you can say no- if- you don't want me to- erm- can i- or we- or i- erm. Can I call you- dad" I finish with a whisper.

"You boys are sons to me. That's how I see you. Like my own flesh, no different from Niall. If you feel comfortable to do that, I would love that very much harry. Don't feel like you have to though. I'm not trying to replace anyone." He smiles and hugs me tighter.

"I know. Dad"  
"If you boys don't want to call me dad I understand, if you do, I'm happy with you doing so" he says to the others.

"I feel like you'd be a fun dad" Louis grins.  
"Oh yeah, so fun" zay- dad laughs.

"Can we see niall now?" I ask again.  
"Come on sons, let's go see your brother"

 

The sight we're met with is dad laid on the couch with niall cuddled into him asleep.  
"Hi dad" I whisper.  
"Hi boys" he whispers back. I giggle a little and get seated near them.

Dad zayn goes to sit the other side of dad liam and kisses him lightly.  
"So the boys have asked if they can call me dad.  Said yes, but if you aren't happy with it-"  
"-I love that idea" I interrupts, both of them locked in a kissing battle.

"I've called the police, they're on their way" dad zayn says.  
"Okay. Niall, ni, babe. Come on darling wake up for me" dad liam shakes his shoulder lightly until he comes round.

"Wa?" Niall mumbles as he lifts his head up a little.  
"Police are on their way babe. They need to talk to you."  
"Oh. Okay" he sighs.

As if on cue the door bell goes and Edward gets up to answer it.

"Hi I'm Special Agent Dobs. This is my partner Special Agent Greenday. We've come to chat to Niall?"

"M sorry" niall mumbles.  
"Hey, son it's okay, you just tell them what happened. I promise you're safe now. Tell them the truth okay?" Dad liam says, he kisses nialls head and smooths his hair.

"Kay"  
"Good boy"  
___

Niall pov

Liam offers the police men a drink, they both accept and James offers to make them. I'm sat in between my dad and liam on the couch. Waiting for my turn. The boys are being interviewed one by one in the kitchen. They've all agreed to give a statement and asked if they can go first so they can sit with me while I give mine.

It takes around and hour. One boy comes out another goes in. A bit like clockwork. Once they've finished their interview they come in the living room.

Harry goes first then louis. They both come in and take a seat on the floor. Then James, William and Edward follow in that order.

"Niall? Are you ready to tell us what happened?"  
"I guess" I mumble.

I start telling them about josh being absent in form room and me asking where he is. I then go on to him saying he has a suprise and telling me where to meet him.

"I went straight there- after form room. M sorry for skippin maths dad" I wiper looking at him briefly.  
"It's okay niall. Keep going babe, you're doing so well"

I tell them I was confused when I met Josh in the toilet and Darren and two other boys showed up.

That's when the tears start. I mumble and stutter my way through the altercation. They're making little notes but have the dicta phone on the table recording the whole thing anyway.

I tell them about being beat up and them saying I deserved it. I then move on to them putting me in the nappy.

"Then what happened Niall?"  
"Do I have to tell them?" I cry as my sad rubs my back gently.  
"Yeah babe. They need to know"

So I tell them. I tell them how I was forced to use the nappy. And the concequences of me not using it. I then tell them about Josh rubbing me and making me cum. 

"M i- in trouble. For doing that and not being old enough?" I whisper.  
"No niall. You're not in trouble. Okay bud. You just need to tell us everythingyou can" the Agent says nicely.

I then go on to them weeing on me. My head faces the floor the whole time. I don't have the nerve to look up and see their judging faces. Harry leaves the room in tears when I tell them about the urine, James follows him to make sure he's okay.

"Okay niall. You've done really well. Good job. Do you know what they were called? Do you know these boys?"

"I know josh. He's my friend- was my friend. I met Darren once before. Josh said he was his cousin. The other two were called Alex and Callum. I've never met them before."

"Josh was more than a friend through. You two were fooling around. I should have stopped that when I found out-" Louis rants.

"Fooling around how?"  
"They were sort of together but not officially. kissing, and Josh made niall cum in his pants. My dad pulled him off before it could get any further. I should have ended it-"

"- it's not your fault louis" my dad days.

"Okay. This is everything we need for now. If we have any more questions well be in touch"

"Thank you" liam says, he shakes their hands and walks them out.

Once he comes back the tension in the room is high.

"Anyone up for pizza- for erm- tea?" William mutters.  
"Sure, that sounds great" Louis smiles tightly and forced. He looks at me for approval.

"Sure. M off for a shower" I whisper walking out.  
"Ni, you're all clean" James tries.  
"I don't feel it. I feel dirty. So I'm off for a shower" I whisper


	8. Chapter 8

Harry pov

Its been an hour since niall went up for a shower. We can still hear the water running and the bathroom door is still closed so we know he's still in there. I'm getting worried and I know the others are too.

Louis went up to see him 20 minutes ago asking if he was okay and niall said he's fine but needs space.

His pizza and chips have been in the microwave for the last 40 minutes and we're a little unsure what to do to help him.

It's 10 minutes later when dad zayn says he's going to check on him, Louis goes with him and I stand at the bottom of the stairs so I can hear for myself if he's okay.

 "Ni? Are you okay babe? You've been in here for a while"  
I don't hear the reply but it can't be good as zayn claims he's coming in. I race up the stairs at that, knowing something is wrong.

I get there just as zayn has broken the door in with his shoulder. The sight I'm met with is niall curled up in a ball in the corner of the shower, scratch marks all up his arms and his body red raw from scrubbing with the rough sponge. He has tear marks staining his cheeks and his eyes are puffy and unfocused. Like he's in his own world.

"Ni? Oh babe. Come here" Zayn says and reaches into the shower to get him. Louis turns off the water and lays a towel over his naked body and he's taken up to our room. I follow slowly, not wanting to be in the way but wanting to help if I can.

Zayn sits on the bed with niall in his arms and he starts to struggle. He keeps kicking out and trying to scratch himself.

"Get off me! Please get- off me- please" he cries.  
"Shhhh. Shhh babe. It's me. Its daddy. It's okay niall. You're safe darling." Zayn sooths, I can see the tears roll g down his cheeks from here. Louis gets niall some clothes out and puts them on the bed next to them before kneeling in front of them.

"Let me go" niall whimpers as he draws more blood from his arms. Zayn pins them down and he fights back Harder.

"Niall? You're okay. It's louis yeah? And your dad. You are safe now-"  
"No! No let me go! I can't- I cant. Daddy!"  
"You can. You can babe-"  
"-I can't. M scared-" he sobs.

"I know you are" I suprise everyone, including myself, by saying. "I know you're scared. Anyone would be. Heck I am and I haven't had to go through this. But- it's stuff like this- the hard stuff- that makes us as people. It makes us stronger and prepares us for anything the future may hold." I walk over to the bed and sit down next to him, pulling the towel back around him to give him some privacy.

"But, you know something. You don't have to be scared. Because you're in a better place than you were last month. You now have TWO dad's and FIVE brothers. I know we can be hard work at times but we do love you. All of us love you so much and there is no way on earth you're facing this alone. We're here. I'm here. You just have to talk to us. Because although we're pretty awesome, we aren't mind readers. But we are trying. We. I, want to help, but we can't, unless you let us."  
He doesn't say anything but cawls from zayns knee into mine. I wrap my arms around him tightly and rock us both gently.

"I love you guys" he whispers around 10 minutes later.  
"We love you. I love you. We'll fix this" I whisper back.  
"My arms hurt now" he half laughs  
"I bet they do. Come on, how about we get you dressed. And ill clean your arms and we can get you some food"  
"Can I eat up here. With just you?"

I look at zayn to check as we aren't normally allowed food upstairs. He smiles and nods at me. He strokes nialls hair and pecks his head then strokes mine and whispers "thank you".

"I'll get your pizza and some drinks and bring up he medical kit. How about you get dressed and pick a film?" Zayn smiles.

"Kay daddy"

Zayn and louis leave and I help niall in his shirt. His ribs are sore from earlier so he can't move his arms as much now he isn't angry.

I help him get his boxers up his legs and frown when I notice his bright red cock.

"What have you done. That looks sore" I comment.  
"They laughed- cos it's- small. Thought i could- like- erm- stretch it?"

"Niall" I sigh. I'm so mad at them for making my baby brother insecure about his size. To the point where he's actually hurt himself to try and make it bigger.

"You're still growing. Men stop growing at 18- 19 ish. You have like -6 years- for it to grow. Please don't listen to them. You are perfect just the way you are. And as I've learnt, it's not the size of the tool" I whisper "It's how you use it".

He looks down at his hands and sighs.

"Look" I say, dropping my jeans to my knees and my boxers down my thighs. I grab my cock and show him. "See? I'm not exactly big. Never had any complaints. The people who matter will love you how you are"  
"You're bigger than me though"  
"I'm nearly three years older than you, I'd be panicking if I wasn't bigger. Can't have my baby brother having a bigger cock than me. It would be a travasty." I laugh. He does too and I take it as a victory.

I pull my boxers up and take my jeans off then get nialls boxers up. I then push our single beds together so we can talk and cuddle. I stick in the notebook and we get comfortable under the duvets.

"I might- wee though?" He mumbles as I snuggle closer to him and took him into my chest. Great full for the size difference.

"Haven't showered today anyway. Need to wash my hair in the morning for school"  
"Oh yeah. School"  
"It will be okay, and you know why?"  
"Why?"  
"Because I have your back. Ain't no one hurting my brother again"

I clean up his arms and We spend the rest of the night eating pizza, drinking Pepsi and watching soppy rom-coms that we really shouldn't like as much as we do. But at this moment, we're both past caring.

By the time the others come up to bed, we're both passed out asleep.

___

Harry pov

I wake up the next morning with niall laid on top of me and us both covered in urine. I Stroke his hair softly as he comes round.

"Go grab a shower, and if you make me some coco pops, ill sort this out okay?"  
"Kay, m sorry"  
"Don't be. It's not your fault. Oco pops and quits yeah?"  
"Deal" he smiles a little.

I can tell he's embarrassed and worried but I don't mind. I kind of expected it. After him having a bed wetting problem to start with and after what happened yesterday, I knew there was a high possibility of it happening last night.

I strip both our beds and my self of cloths and head down to put the stuff straight in the washing machine. I grab nialls boxers and shirt on my way down. Once that's done I head for a shower as niall gets dressed.

After washing myself and my hair I get dressed and by the time I'm down stairs, my coco pops are on the table waiting and niall is crunching some toast.

"I'm worried about today. You- you said to talk and -you can help- but- I don't see how you can- how you can help with this" he sighs.

"What's worrying you the most?" I ask. Maybe if we can eliminate the most serious problem, the rest won't seem as bad.  
"The pictures they took. Everyone will have seen them" he says after thinking for a minute.  
"Well-" I start. Actually having no idea what to say or how to fix this.

"The police sorted them. The PDF link was destroyed so no device can access the images. They'll will just be a blank screen that says the image can't be viewed. They can't be viewed or shared or stored on a back up disk. The image DNA was toasted so, no pictures" James grins as he comes in.

"I asked them to sort the images out when I was interviewed by them. They promised they'd make it top priority and had someone on it straight away"

"Thank you" niall smiles.  
"Nice shoes louis" I smile as he comes in wearing some new Nikes.  
"Thanks. They're new so it will hurt more when I kick joshs head in"

"Whilst I appreciate you looking after and defending Niall. Kicking joshs head in is not a practical approach, mainly because he's been suspended and won't be there. When hes back however feel free. Remember to call it self defence" liam grins patting louis on the shoulder.

Niall grins at that and for the first time since he was assaulted, I feel like things are going round be okay. I feel like- as a family- we're going to be okay. 

When I look at niall and see him sucking the jam, thats fallen off his toast, out of his T shirt, I don't have any doubt that- in time- he'll be okay.

After all, he has two dad's and five big brothers to take care of him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was a long chapter and this story is now finished!!
> 
> (Crowd cheering)
> 
> Hehehe. Let me know what you think :D


End file.
